When a service person, mechanic, or repair person is completing work on an object, it is common to remove mechanical fasteners that retain components in position. A number of assemblies utilize different screws for different assembly points. One example would be the removal of an access panel. The access panel may require fasteners of different lengths, diameters, thread sizes, head styles, and the like based upon the engineering requirements, any history of rework or service, and the like. It is critical that the same fasteners be inserted into the same fastening locations.
One commonly used method of ensuring proper reassembly requires the service person to label each fastener and fastener location. A second commonly used method of ensuring proper reassembly requires the service person to insert each fastener into a cloth bag, then attaching the bag to the respective fastener location. It is obvious to those employed to complete associated tasks, particularly for panels and other applications having a high number of fasteners, of the amount of time required to retain a relationship between each fastener and each respective fastener location. Some panels may have as many as 100 fasteners.
An example of one applicable scenario would be an access panel for a modern day aircraft. Access panels are provided to gain access for servicing vital aircraft components, including for inspection, maintenance (such as application of grease, changing fluids, and the like), and service including removal, repair, and/or replacement of components. The fasteners are generally 3/16″ or ¼″. When a fastener location fails to meet the required assembly torque, the location is commonly rethreaded for the next larger sized fastener. The varied sizes of the fasteners increases the complexity and time required for service person to ensure the panel is properly re-secured into position.
What is desired is a low cost solution to aid a service person during removal, temporary storage, and reinstallation of a component, such as an access panel, from an assembly.